OrionJamie A lovestory
by Tacroy
Summary: Två människor ifrån skilda världar. Två små hjärtan börjar slå i samma takt. Kärlek känner aldrig några gränser. Men kan de accepteras av de sina. Detta är historien om osannolik kärlek, om paret vars kärlek rev murar
1. Chapter 1

- _Jamie Lillian Rose Potter!  
_Skriket ekar i trappan och får henne att tappa boken hon håller i handen med en duns.  
- Vad är det mamma?  
- Är du färdigpackad?  
Rösten är närmare rummet nu och Jamie plockar upp boken igen.  
- Snart. Bara det sista kvar.  
In genom dörren kommer en rödhårig kvinna och ställer sig med armarna i sidorna.  
- Du får skynda dig. Vi måste åka om fem minuter, annars missar du tåget.  
- Ja mamma.  
- Bra. Jag går ner och gör i ordning lite färdkost. Pappa kommer upp och hjälper dig med kofferten.  
- Tack.  
Hon kysser snabbt sin mamma på kinden innan hon går fram till bokhyllan för att ta ner ytterligare en bok. Kvinnan i dörren ler mot sin dotter och går ner för trappan igen.  
- _Harry!_ skriker hon innan hon ens kommit ner. Hjälp Jamie med kofferten, den är tung.  
Det hörs något otydbart mummel från bottenvåningen och tunga steg i trappan.  
- Har du fått med allt?  
Jamie hoppar till och vänder sig om. I dörröppningen står hennes pappa och ler spjuveraktigt mot henne. Av någon anledning så har just det leendet aldrig försvunnit från honom.  
- I stort sett. Det är bara några böcker kvar.  
- Okej.  
- Är mamma där nere?  
- Ja.  
- Bra.  
Hon plockar fram en låda som ligger gömd längst in i garderoben och stoppar ner den i ett hemligt fack i koffertens lock.  
- Nu är jag klar.  
- Är du säker?  
- Ja.  
- Allt från Fred och George nerpackat också?  
- Självklart. Det är inget kul på Hogwarts om man inte får driva med Slytherin. Och främst med Malfoy.  
- Jag håller med dig. Men mamma vet inget va?  
- Nej, hon kan inte hitta det om hon så letar igenom hela kofferten. Det är ju din gamla.  
- Visst ja.  
Kofferten är samma koffert som Harry fick av Sirius på sin sjuttonde födelsedag. Sirius hade själv fixat med kofferten så att bottnen var falsk så att där fanns gott om plats att gömma hemliga saker på. Harry själv hade fått mycket användning för den, även om det varit hans sista år på Hogwarts. Så när hans dotter skulle börja, och hon visade tydliga tecken på att gå i hans och tvillingarna Weasleys fotspår, tyckte han det inte var mer än rätt att hon skulle få den. För Ginny var helt emot att deras dotter skulle ställa till med bråk, men så kände hon inte till de hemliga facken i kofferten och därför ansåg Harry att Jamie verkligen behövde den.  
- _Vi måste åka nu!  
_Ginny ropar från bottenvåningen och de hör hur ytterdörren öppnas. Far och dotter ler mot varandra och Harry tar fram sin stav och leviterar kofferten ner för trappan och ut i bilen. Jamie gör ett sista försök att få in sin vita katt Keiko i reseburen. Då katten motvilligt gått in i buren stänger hon luckan snabbt, innan katten ångrar sig. Så tar hon buren och springer ner för trappan och hoppar in i bilen. Harry trampar på gasen och det bär iväg till King's Cross.

Efter att ha kört omkring lite på parkeringen lyckas Harry hitta en perfekt parkeringsplats. De letar reda på en kärra till kofferten och traskar in på stationen. Utan problem hittar de perrong 9 ¾.  
På perrongen är det fullt med människor som säger adjö till varandra. I mängden, en bit ifrån där Jamie står med sin familj, kan de urskilja en klunga med rödhåriga. De beger sig dit och möts av ett stort antal Weasleys. Det blir en massa kramar och välkomnanden och farvältagande innan barnen släpps iväg.  
Jamie har precis vänt ryggen till sin mamma och börjat gå mot en kupé tillsammans med sina kusiner då hon hör den välbekanta harklingen. Hon vänder sig uppgivet om och möter sin mammas blick.  
- Ja?  
- I år vill jag inte få några som helst brev om att du bryter mot reglerna. Förstått?  
- Visst. Inga brev.  
- Bra. Ha nu ett trevligt år snäckan.  
- Okej mamma.  
En hastig kram utbyts och sedan skyndar Jamie efter sina kusiner.  
Kusinerna har redan hittat en kupé där alla sex kan få plats. Så Jamie går bara in och slänger upp sin koffert på förvaringsutrymmet. Mycket mer hinner hon inte innan tåget rullar iväg och hon faller pladask ner i sätet.  
De sitter alla tysta en stund och ser hur perrongen försvinner bakom dem. Jamie tittar på dem alla. Hennes kusiner och närmaste vänner. Tillsammans styr de i Gryffindor. Eller, inte alla. Kyle, Georges äldste, har inte blivit sorterad än. Det är hans fösta år. Men troligtvis slår han sällskap med de andra och hamnar i Gryffindor. Vid fönstret sitter Nefertiti, Bills mellersta. Hon ser så drömmande ut, säkert långt bort i fjärran. Ungefär som hon brukar. Hon är olik de andra syskonen. Mellanbarnet. Två äldre och två yngre syskon, och hon är den ende som är en medelmåtta. Men det nöjer hon sig med, och det gör alla andra också. Mitt emot henne sitter Emma. Den ene av tvillingarna. Hon och hennes syster är identiska, men trots det så är det Emma som är mest lik deras mor. Sitter nästan jämt med näsan begravd i en bok och kan precis allt. Väldigt bra att ha när det är tid för prov. Bredvid henne sitter hennes syster. Yrpannan Kitty. Hon är definitivt mest lik deras far. Men ingen håller det emot henne för hon har sin charm, och den kan hon komma långt med. Mitt emot henne sitter Simon, Freds yngste. Han är sin far upp i dagen. Han bangar aldrig för något och kan hitta på de mest livfulla spratt när som helst. Och bredvid honom sitter Jamie. Jamie Potter. Dotter till den berömde Harry Potter och hans underbara fru Ginny Weasley. Ända barnet som hon är så har hon alltid fått den plats hon behöver, och det har gjort henne till en perfekt ledare. Och det är precis vad hon är. För den lilla skaran av kusiner som sitter i kupén så är hon den självskrivne ledaren. Ingen har utnämnt henne, men ingen har något emot att hon för ordet. Hon har en vass tunga och ett stort sinne för humor.  
- Vad kommer hända i år?  
Det är Simons röst som för dem alla tillbaka till kupén där de sitter.  
- Det kommer att bli som vanligt, svarar Jamie säkert. Spratt med Slytherin, kvarsittning hos Snape, straffkommenderingar och givetvis bråk med Malfoytvillingarna.  
- Så med andra ord blir det jag, igen, som får hjälpa er med läxorna, hörs det från boken vid fönstret.  
- Det skulle vara till stor hjälp, svarar Jamie.  
Emma suckar uppgivet.  
- Men kan ni inte försöka att själva göra något?  
- Vi gör så mycket vi kan. Det vet du, säger Simon och ler vinnande mot henne.  
Emma suckar om möjligt ännu mera uppgivet.  
- Fick ni med er allt? frågar Jamie.  
- Självklart. Pappa och George såg till att koffertarna var fulla med skämtartiklar från deras affär, säger Simon och skrattar. Mamma gillade det inte, men hon insåg att det inte var lönt att tjabba så hon gav med sig.  
- Bra. Jag har hela det hemliga facket på min koffert fullt. Pappa hjälpte mig att få tag på så mycket som möjligt.  
- Pappa sa att han skickar gärna mer om det behövs, säger lille Kyle och försöker komma in i samtalet.  
- Låter bra, svarar Jamie och spänner blicken i honom. Men du måste lova en sak.  
- Vad då?  
- Om du inte hamnar i Gryffindor så får du inte nämna för någon vad det är vi håller på med.  
- Om jag _inte _hamnar i Gryffindor. Men det vill jag ju…  
- Men risken finns att du inte gör det. Lovar du?  
Kyles underläpp börjar darra men han nickar. Jamie klappar honom på knäet och Kitty lägger armen om honom.  
- Det kommer att bli ett intressant år i år, säger Jamie och lutar sig tillbaka. Ett väldigt intressant år.  
Och hon vet inte hur rätt hon har…


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie sitter och halvsover när hon får ett slag i huvudet. Hon slår upp ögonen och möter Simons blick, och han flinar åt henne.  
- Vad?!  
Han skrattar innan han svarar.  
- Jag har tråkigt…Vad säger du om att hitta Malfoys?  
Jamie låtsas att hon funderar ett ögonblick, något som alla ser eftersom hennes djävulska glimt dyker upp i ögonen.  
- Självklart…vilka är med?  
Endast Simon och Kitty ställer upp. Emma sitter djupt försjunken i sin bok, Nefertiti verkar sova och Kyle bläddrar i en serietidning, men han är ändå för liten för att följa med (han har inget hatförhållande till Malfoys än). De reser sig och är precis på väg ut genom kupédörren när de hör en skarp röst bakom sig.  
- Inte ett steg till.  
De vänder sig om och möter Emmas blick.  
- Vad är det Em? frågar Jamie trött.  
- Ge mig era stavar.  
- Men… börjar Simon, men blir snabbt avbruten.  
- Inga men. Ni ska inte hamna i trubbel redan innan vi kommit fram till Hogwarts. Ni kan gärna gå om ni vill, men glöm att ni tar med er stavarna.  
- Så du menar att vi ska möta Malfoys utan något som helst försvar?  
- Om ni måste möta dem så ja.  
- De kommer ju att använda magi mot oss…  
- Kanske det…men ni behöver inte sjunka till deras nivå. Ni borde veta bättre.  
Jamie, Simon och Kitty suckar i kör och sätter sig ner på sina säten igen.  
- Du tar ju det roliga ur allt, klagar Kitty.  
- Nej, jag ser efter er så att ni inte ska få för mycket skit.  
- Lycka till, mumlar Simon.  
Han får en hård blick från Emma och tittar halvskamset ner i golvet.  
- Men om de kommer hit, får vi använda stavarna då "mamma"? frågar Jamie  
- Jag är inte er mamma och det vet du…  
- Men du beter dig som en.  
Emma svarar inte utan börjar läsa igen. Simon lutar sig tillbaka och börjar rulla tummarna, Kitty leker med en slinga ur håret som trillar ner i ögonen hela tiden och Jamie sitter med blicken fastnaglad mot gången utanför och hoppas att Malfoys ska komma förbi.  
Tiden flyter på och Jamie hamnar i en sorts dvala tills hon väcks av en välbekant röst. Hon kikar försiktigt ut genom dörren och ser en av tvillingarna.  
- Simon, Kitty… Malfoys utanför dörren.  
De lutar sig också försiktigt fram och ser honom stå utanför en kupé lite längre ner i gången.  
- Har du nått lättillgängligt Simon?  
En harkling från Emma gör att hon suckar djupt.  
- Vi ska inte trolla Em, bara ha lite kul.  
- Jag har lite stinkkulor i fickan.  
- De sprider sig för mycket…har du inget annat?  
- De är pappas stinkkulor. Den du siktar på stinker, ingen annan.  
- Perfekt. Ge mig några.  
Simon sticker ner handen i fickan och plockar upp tre stycken. Jamie tar dem och siktar noga in sig på Malfoy. Hon låter kupédörren öppnas helt innan hon försiktigt kastar iväg dem. De ser hur de rullar över golvet, bort till där Malfoy står. När de når honom stannar de obemärkt och öppnas. Strax därpå hör de en röst inifrån kupén mitt emot honom.  
- Orion, du stinker.  
- Va?  
Det är Malfoy själv som inte begriper någonting.  
- Det är sant. Du stinker, hörs en annan röst.  
- Det bara kom helt plötsligt, säger en tredje.  
Jamie kan se hur Orions käke späns och hon kan se hur han lägger pussel i huvudet för att komma på hur det gått till. Han tittar ner på golvet och ser stinkkulans skal. Hon kan se hur det går upp för honom vad som hänt.  
- Potter! väser han medan han vänder på huvudet för att hitta henne.  
Han måste ha fått instruktioner av de inne i kupén om var hon sitter, för han vänder sig mot kusinernas kupé och går dit.  
Jamie vänder sig snabbt mot de övriga i kupén och låtsas vara djupt inne i en diskussion med Simon då hon känner att Orion har dykt upp.  
- Vad är det som stinker? frågar hon och rynkar på näsan.  
- Potter!  
- Aha, det var Malfoy som kom. Det borde jag ha gissat.  
Både Kitty och Simon kväver sina skratt och får varsen ilsken blick av Orion.  
- Vad tror du att du håller på med? frågar Orion ilsket.  
- Sist jag kollade satt jag här i kupén och diskuterade quidditch med Simon.  
- Du vet mycket väl vad jag menar!  
- Tyvärr inte.  
- Stanken!  
- Det är väl inte mitt fel att du glömde tvätta dig innan du satte dig på tåget.  
Orions käke späns ännu mer och han stirrar hatiskt på Jamie. Dock kommer han inte på något att säga utan vänder sig om och går iväg med den lilla stolthet han har kvar.  
Då han är utom hörhåll brister Jamie, Simon och Kitty ut i skratt.  
- Det förgyllde hela resan, säger Kitty mellan skratten.  
- Håller med, fyller Simon i.  
Jamie säger ingenting utan tittar ut i korridoren och ser Orion försvinna runt ett hörn. Och hon känner en konstig känsla i magen. Men hon skakar snabbt bort den och faller in i en ny diskussion med sina kusiner om hur de på bästa sätt kan plåga Malfoys under året.


	3. Chapter 3

De kommer fram till slutstationen och kliver av tåget. Utanför möts de av det välbekanta ropandet efter förstaårseleverna. De ser Hagrid stå där med en växande skara av elvaåringar. Han ser den rödhåriga skaran och vinkar till dem. De vinkar alla tillbaka.  
- Kyle. Det är dit du ska gå, säger Jamie då Kyle gör försök att följa efter de andra till vagnarna.  
- Till Hagrid?  
- Ja, svarar Simon. Men vi möts på slottet sen.  
- Se till att hamna i Gryffindor, lägger Kitty till med en liten blinkning.  
Emma suckar och skakar på huvudet.  
- Du kan inte själv bestämma var du ska hamna Kyle. Men chanserna är stora att du hamnar i Gryffindor eftersom hela din släkt har gått där.  
- Okej.  
Kyle vänder ryggen mot dem och går bort till Hagrid.  
- Stackars liten, säger Simon då han tittar efter Kyle. Så liten och blyg. Slytherin kommer slakta honom.  
- Det vågar de inte, inflickar Jamie. Inte med oss vid hans sida. De kommer inte ha en chans.  
- Exakt. Ingen skulle våga göra Kyle illa. Då skulle de få med oss att göra.  
De går fram till de hästlösa vagnarna och klättrar upp i den närmaste. Dock vet de alla att vagnarna inte är hästlösa. De kan inte se något men Harry har berättat för dem att vagnarna dras av testraler, men att man inte kan se dem om man inte har sett döden. Harry berättade för dem hur testralerna hjälpte dem att ta sig från Hogwarts till London en gång. Jamie har mer än en gång önskat att hon kan se dem så att hon också kan flyga runt på nätterna. Men hon är samtidigt glad att hon inte kan se dem, för hon vill inte att någon ska dö.  
De kommer upp till slottet och skyndar sig in till stora salen. De är först inne i salen så de kan välja precis var de vill sitta. De slår sig ner ungefär i mitten av salen. Jamie sitter mellan Simon och Kitty. Mitt emot dem sitter Emma och Nefertiti. Medan salen snabbt fylls med de andra eleverna sitter kusinerna och småpratar med varandra. Jamie känner den specifika stanken från Weasleytvillingarnas stinkkulor bakom sig så hon förstår att Orion Malfoy har kommit in. Hon vänder diskret på huvudet och tittar på honom. Hans skulderlånga blonda hår är uppsatt i en svans i nacken. Ett svart sidenband håller ihop den. Hans mun har ett hårt drag över sig, men samtidigt ser det väldigt mjukt ut. Hon kan inte se hans ögon nu. Men hon vet att de är grå. Grå som stål och kan skära genom kroppen som dolkar.  
- …permanenta färgen snart. Eller hur Jamie?  
Hon tittar snabbt bort från Orion och möter Simons blick.  
- Ursäkta. Vad sa du?  
- Är du färdig med den permanenta färgen snart?  
- Snart. Jag behöver bara finslipa receptet lite. Men det bör vara klart till Halloween.  
- Bra. Sen kan vi leka med Malfoy.  
- Mm.  
Jamie tittar bort mot Orion och ser att hans syster har satt sig ner bredvid honom. Hans syster Circe och hon har en ytterst ovänlig relation. Det enda som finns där är ömsesidigt hat. Riktigt hat. Värre än mellan några andra. Circe har precis som sin bror blont hår. Fast där Orion låtit det växa ser Circe till att hennes aldrig blir längre än till hakan. Hennes ögon är kalla och hårda utan minsta spår av känslor.  
Circe och Orion pratar lågt med varandra. Jamie kan inte höra vad, men strax tittar Circe upp och möter Jamies blick. Jamie kan läsa vad som står i den. Hon vet att tvillingarna planerar en hämnd för stinkkulorna. Jamie ler falskt mot Circe innan hon vänder sig tillbaka till sina kusiner. Hon är precis på väg att säga något då hela salen tystnar. Hon vänder sig mot lärarnas bord och ser att de burit fram sorteringshatten. De stora ekdörrarna öppnas och in tågar alla elvaåringar. Jamie kan se Kyle gå i mitten tillsammans med en spinkig kille med svart hår och glasögon. De skrattar, men hon kan se spänningen i deras ögon. Nervösa ögonkast runt omkring sig i salen. De möter inte någons blick. Tittar hellre ner i golvet. De kommer fram till hatten som börjar sjunga. Samtidigt som den gör det försvinner Jamie bort i egna tankar. Hon kan se framför sig hur hon driver Malfoytvillingarna till vansinne med alla sina nya spratt. Alla de spratt som hon utvecklat under sommaren. Hon har kämpat hela sommaren i sitt hemliga skjul i skogen med att komma på nya skämtartiklar. Kanske ska hon sälja sina idéer till sina morbröder, men hon vill helst prova allting själv först.  
Hon vaknar upp ur sina tankar först när hon hör Kyles namn ropas upp. Hon tittar bort mot hatten och ser Kyle gå upp och sätta sig på pallen. McGonagall hinner inte mer än sätta den på hans huvud innan den ropar "GRYFFINDOR". Kyle ser ytterst lättad ut när han reser sig upp och springer ner till sina kusiner vid Gryffiondors bord. Jamie faller in i allas applåder och gratulerar Kyle när han sätter sig ner mellan Emma och Nefertiti. Strax dyker maten upp på bordet och alla börjar ta för sig eftersom alla är ytterst hungriga efter resan.  
Då alla har ätit upp håller Dumbledore sitt vanliga tal om att det är förbjudet att trolla i korridorerna, förbjudet att vandra runt i slottet på natten, förbjudet att promenera runt i förbjudna skogen och så vidare. Under hela talet sitter Jamie och hennes kusiner med ett litet leende på läpparna och en känsla av att det främst är dem som rektorn talar till. De har nämligen varje år de gått på skolan brutit mot minst hälften av alla regler som finns. Och trots att Snape mer än en gång velat se dem relegerade har de lyckats slingra sig undan allt eftersom det aldrig finns tillräckligt med bevis mot dem.  
Efter talet reser alla sig och beger sig till sovsalarna. Som prefekt leder Emma de nya gryffindoreleverna rätt till tornet. De andra kusinerna följer med strömmen. Jamie får en sista skymt av Orion innan de viker av till en annan korridor. Hon han se hur han tittar på henne och mumlar förbannelser mot henne. Hon ler roat mot honom och vinkar innan han försvinner ur synhåll.  
Väl uppe i uppehållsrummet slår hon sig ner i soffan framför den öppna elden. De andra gör henne sällskap och snart flammar soffan av rött hår. Så när som på ett huvud. Jamie är den ende som inte är rödhårig. Hon har fått sin pappas svarta hår. Dock är det mycket mer lätthanterligt än vad hans någonsin var.  
- Är vi redo för ett nytt år i skolan?  
Jamie tittar på de andra.  
- Självklart, kommer det unisont från de andra.  
Det är bara Emma som tvekar lite. Det är väldigt halvhjärtat, men ändock finns det en viss tvekan. Hon har sitt rykte som prefekt att tänka på och leva upp till. Men Jamie och de andra vet att innan året är slut kommer Emma att bryta mot nästan lika många regler som de själva.  
De sitter kvar och pratar och planerar till långt ut på natten. Det är Emma som får dem att inse att klockan är mycket och att det är skola nästa dag så de ska gå upp tidigt. De reser sig och skiljs åt. Killarna går till sina sovsalar och tjejerna till sina. Jamie byter om till nattlinne under tystnad och kryper ner i sin säng. Den är uppvärmd och doftar nybäddad. Hon borrar ner näsan i kudden och njuter av doften och känslan. Varje ögonblick är ett mirakel, något som man ska ta tillvara. Det är Jamies livsfilosofi, och hon försöker verkligen leva efter den. Hon kan höra hur de båda andra har krupit ner i sina sängar och är på väg bort till drömmarnas land. Den andre tjejen som också tillhör Gryffindor, Iris Preston, sover redan. Det är bara Jamie som är helt vaken. Hennes hjärna vill inte låta henne få ro. Inte riktigt än.  
_Det är något som är annorlunda. Jag kan inte sätta fingret på vad det är. Men något är annorlunda i år. Väldigt annorlunda…  
_Med de tankarna ekandes i huvudet somnar hon.


End file.
